


Rough

by HeatherChii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherChii/pseuds/HeatherChii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being rough is also a solution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of Part II.  
> (For Part I check out the fourth work of my Picture Challenge)

Some days it was even rougher.  
Far too loud.  
Maybe not for them, but for the other Avengers.  
They were annoyed, Steve always the most of them.  
Natasha and Clint lingered around, giggling and Thor looked like he wanted to yell through the whole Tower, so that everybody would know.

When it started it wasn't usually in their bedroom.  
Mostly in the lab.  
Like today.

Bruce was working on something and didn't pay any attention towards his boyfriend, who was now obviously angry and started yelling at Dummy for mistakes he didn't do until the little guy grabbed the fire extinguisher.  
Bruce didn't even look up, just worked.  
Tony himself tried to clean up the mess, because he wouldn't trust Dummy at that point.

Still the other guy kept working.  
“Brucey! Pay attention to me”  
Tony would nearly scream at him, tried sitting on his lap or threw himself on the table, just to be noticed.

“Not now”  
“Bruce, pleeeaaseee”, he sounded like a little, spoiled child, that didn't get what it wanted.  
“Tony-”  
“No. Bruce, stop. Just stop it”, he sighed dramatically and threw himself into a pose, a hand on his forehead and sighed again.  
It always worked, when he acted like some annoying brat. So Bruce stopped working and looked at his boyfriend.

It wasn't like he got angry, he just rolled his eyes, sighed quietly and smiled slightly.  
“I mean, hello-oh? You can't ignore me. I am fucking Tony Stark”  
The shy smile turned into a diabolic grin, like Bruce was planning something.  
“I am fucking Tony Stark”, Bruce responded without any visible emotion.  
Tony wanted to say something but for a moment he looked so stunned or shocked about that answer that he actually might blush.  
“But- I-”, Tony stuttered, “I top!”

Bruce stood up and took off his glasses. Carefully he sat them on the desk and turned to Tony, reaching for his hand and pulled him close.  
Tony waited for the kiss, but Bruce did not kiss him. He just looked into his brown eyes. And the genius could see the light shimmer, thought just for a moment that the iris might turn green, but it didn't happen. It was just the feeling that he knew, Bruce was planning something.  
And yet he couldn't decide rather he liked it or not.

But then, when he didn't expect it, Bruce kissed him, harsh, angry, all teeth and sucking on his underlip like he was dying.  
Breathless, Tony tried to keep up, gritting his teeth, tried sucking or inhaling for air, but just when he thought he got the rhythm, Bruce stepped back and turned him around just to bend him over the lab table.

It didn't even take a second for Tony's jeans and shorts to pool around his ankles and Bruce kissing down his back, massaging his buttocks and spreading them so he could slowly lick down his sensitive flesh and around his puckering hole.  
Tony moaned as Bruce' tongue carefully opened up his tight ring, forcing its way inside.  
The genius tried grabbing his half hard cock and started pumping, while his moans got louder, but in a blink of an eye Bruce slapped his hand away and grabbed for the other to hold them on his back.

“Bastard”, Tony gritted his teeth, while he still layed on the lab table and could barely move an inch. Right now he wasn't in the position to fuck or to jerk off himself. He tried to buck against Bruce' lap who still wore his trousers.  
“You think so”, Bruce sounded concerned but not angry, not even a little bit. He loosened his grip and took a step away, still Tony didn't move a bit.  
He knew how he could act around his boyfriend in these situations.

So the other guy opened the drawers and took out the lubricant and the condoms, squirted some lube on his hand and warmed it up just to start preparing Tony.  
Before he would shove in the first finger, he flipped Tony over and looked at him while the playboy starred back in earnest. He knew what was going to come and he was always ready for that.  
Fuck, he would give everything just to receive this special treatment.

Bruce started fucking Tony with his fingers - at first only one, then two and now three, whilst Tony pushed himself down on them, threw his head back and moaned even louder.  
Heat rushed trough his body and he just wanted to fuck the guy right away, he wanted to feel the thick walls clenching down on him. So before Tony started insulting him he stopped with the finger-fucking and left Tony back with an empty feeling and a whimper on his lips.

“As I said, Bruce you goddamn-”, Tony was interrupted by a sharp breath as he saw how Bruce rolled on the condom and opened his legs further apart.  
“So, you wanna keep complaining or can I fuck you now?”, the doctor might be more patient than Tony and kept rubbing the head of his dick against the wanting hole. Sometimes even he liked to tease the genius.

“Jeez, you little fucker! Just do it”, Tony hissed and grabbed the edge of the table. His whole body was shivering from the little treatments Bruce gave him – his calloused hands running over his body, the soft lips sucking on his flesh.

Before Tony could say anything else, Bruce pushed inside, slowly, testing.  
Tony threw his head back, clinging to the table and tried not to moan too loud.

But it didn't take long until Bruce started moving his hips and moans turned into screams, turned into whimpers, while Bruce pounded into him until Tony throw his arms back and half of the equipment from the table to the floor.  
He could feel sweat dripping down his neck.  
And the wonderful, wonderful cock of Bruce filling him out, slamming against his prostate until he couldn't take it anymore.

As Tony came, shooting thick lines of cum over his belly, he screamed Bruce name like it was the last thing he would ever do.  
And soon after, Bruce came, too, balls deep inside his boy, hissing a yes.

They stayed a few seconds like this. Tony spread out on the table, Bruce trying to clean up the mess, until the first one started to speak.  
“I wish you could stop all the teasing around. Next time just fuck me, get to the point, I'd be glad about that. I mean you could just-”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I love you, too”

After such a session Tony still would keep on complaining until Bruce would shut him up by letting him suck his dick.  
At least it was the very best solution for now.


End file.
